


Do they like me?

by thehappybones



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappybones/pseuds/thehappybones
Summary: Mike wonders about his roommates.
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	Do they like me?

After they got their food, they spent a few minutes eating in silence before Mike set down his fork and sighed. She stopped eating. “...Yes?”

“Do they like me?”

“Does who like you.”

“You know. The… the ghosts.”

Alison scoffed. “Course they like you! ...Except Thomas. And Fanny, but she doesn’t like anyone. And- actually, I have no idea what Julian thinks of you.” She caught his dubious frown. “The Captain really likes you! You should hear him, always ordering you around.”

“Ordering me around?”

“It’s how he shows affection.” They fell in silence again. Alison looked up. “That’s a really cute dress.”

“Oh, which one?”

“The orange one with-with the sleeves.” Mike rolled his eyes, and Alison noticed an odd lump in the woman’s throat and the fact that no one else seemed to see her. “Ah. Alright. Cool. Third one this week. ...Think I should ask her where she got the dress anyways?”

“Isn’t there any way to tell?”

“Nah, not really. A month ago I asked this girl at a bar how she died and it turned out she was just goth.”

“Ah. Yikes.”

They ate a bit more of their food.

“The ghosts kind of started seeing people as fictional characters. Because it’s really the only way to cope for that long. But they’re getting better and the ones who have actually been working through that instinct like you a lot.” She took a bite of her salad. “And Mary thinks you’re kinda cute.”

He startled a little. “The toast one?” Mike fought a smile. “Well. Oh. Alright. Kind of weird, but I can take a compliment.”

Alison smiled and shrugged. “She’s a nice gal. And she likes you, after she stopped thinking that your video games were tiny people trapped in the screen. What I’m saying is the ghosts are just people, and sometimes people like you and sometimes they don’t.”

“Guess you’re right. I’ve had roommates that didn’t like me before, and none of these guys are going to sell my shit on ebay.”

“They’ve tried to convince me to when I told them how much some stuff costs. But they also don’t really understand inflation. The Cap saw my grocery bill this morning and I think he died again.”

He laughed. “Yeah. Just people. Maybe you should go ask where she got the dress. Worse that happens, you get some weird looks, right?”

“Yeah! Yeah, okay, super cute dress, here I go.” She stood and rushed over to a random corner of the restaurant, where she would probably soon pretend that she had dropped something on the floor earlier. Quietly, Mike looked around, wondering how much more crowded the world seemed to her.


End file.
